1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a route guiding system and a method thereof, and in particular to the technical field of a route guiding operation without specifically setting destinations by users.
2. Description of Related Art
Navigation devices are widely applied in vehicle electronic devices and handheld devices nowadays. Users can utilize the navigation device to schedule an optimal driving route and to move on and arrive at the destination in accordance with the navigation messages provided by the navigation device. However, the navigation mode in a conventional navigation device still requires entering specific destinations to enable navigation function, but users may occasionally have no specific target in mind for their itineraries when using the navigation device and perhaps simply intends to move or drive around for recreational purposes based on the electronic map and scenic spot information stored in the navigation device. Therefore, in absence of destination inputs, the conventional navigation device will display all electronic maps and scenic spot information, forcing users to select the scenic spot they actually intend to visit among various complicated screens.